Prefabricated shelter units, such as prefabricated buildings for use as shelters of various types, such as stables, barns and houses, for animal or human use are well known, as well as prefabricated construction for warehouses, sheds, offices and the like.
While known structures of these types have generally proven satisfactory for their intended uses, there still exists a need for the provision of prefabricated structures of the type generally described above which are particularly suited for human habitation and which are simple in design, but which exhibit good strength and a substantial reduction in cost. The present invention fulfills such a need.
The initial purpose of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, easily constructed and easily installed dwelling unit for human use. Therefore, the present disclosure will, for convenience and clarity, relate to and disclose a preferred form of sturcture for this purpose. It will nevertheless be appreciated, that the structure with very minor modification or change, can be used and adapted as a shelter for animals, or as a shelter for any other known or even unknown use. Consequently, the present invention should not be limited inconsequentially as a result of the foregoing disclosure.